Князівство Понтінья
Князівство (Острівця) Понтінья ( ) - мікронація, розташована на скелі 178 квадратних метрів за 70 метрів від міста на острові , створена власником скелі, самопроголошеним Князем Ренато Барросом II. Історія thumb|300px|Князь Ренато на терасі форту Скеля з фортом Сан-Хосе (також відомим як форт Острівця, форт Понтінья, батарея Понтінья) був придбаний у жовтні 2000 року професором візуальної освіти д-ром Ренато Барросом за 9000 конто (~ €45 000) з метою вивчення енергії морських хвиль.Reportagem - O 'Príncipe' do Forte. Diário de Notícias da Madeira - Revista Mais. 20 січня 2007 Він також ініціював кампанію з дослідження, відновлення, переоцінки та перекваліфікації форту як історичної спадщини, включаючи його класифікацію компетентними органами на муніципальному та національному рівнях. На його думку, яку поділяє ряд авторів, через своє розташування скеля має бути місцем першої фортеці Мадейра на момент її відкриття. Хоча це й не було першочерговим наміром на момент придбання будівлі форту, Ренато Баррос мав намір відновити його історичний вигляд і зробити музейно-туристичним об'єктом. У 2004 році був затверджений Генеральний план порту Фуншал, який всупереч відомим уряду вимогам законного власника передбачав відкриття у форті Сан-Хосе бару-ресторану з терасою та оглядовим майданчиком.Factos - Forte 'caixote' no Molhe! Diário de Notícias da Madeira - Revista Mais. 3 березня 2007. У листопаді 2007 року Ренато Баррос надав представнику Португальської Республіки в автономній області "Прохання про відділення князівства острова Понтінья". 29-го числа того ж місяця міжмікронаціональний активіст Кесидіс Талліні видав заяву від імені Князя дона Ренато Барроса, государя Князівства Понтінья, оголосивши формальне відокремлення від Португалії князівства, що становить форт святого Йосипа як столиця самопроголошеної країни. Князь підкреслив свої добрі відносини з урядом Бразилії, заявляючи, що якби він визнав князівство, це стало б воротами до Європи. Він також звернувся з проханням до до , підготувавши шлях до досягнення незалежності острова. За твердженням Князя Ренато, продавши фортецю на відкритому аукціоні в 1903 році, король дон Карлос, як свідчить Королівська хартія, надав такі привілеї, які могли б виправдати незалежність території. 6 вересня 2010 року Ренато Баррос офіційно звернувся до Португальської держави з проханням визнати князівство Понтінью суверенною та незалежною державою, повідомляючи про свій намір листом, надісланим головам Республіки, Асамблеї Республіки, Прем'єр-міністру, міністрам Закордонних справ та внутрішніх справ та представнику Республіки Мадейра. У документі він зазначив, що Він також стверджував, що "Князівство Понтінья виконує всі вимоги, передбачені міжнародним публічним правом для визнання суверенною та незалежною державою", оскільки має "територію, контроль над нею, народ та відповідну конституційну монархічну хартію", посилаючись на що як Міжнародне публічне право, так і Португальська держава визнають право на самовизначення народів.Ilhéu da Pontinha - Власник вимагає, щоб Португальська держава визнала незалежність. - Diário de Notícias da Madeira, 6 вересня 2010. На думку окремих юристів, ці претензії і тлумачення Барросом Королівської хартії, сучасного португальського законодавства і міжнародного права, в тому числі вимог для визнання суверенною та незалежною державою не є обґрунтованими. Проте остаточно питання визнання знаходиться в компетенції самої і має бути підкріплено міжнародними правовими документами. У відповідь на критику, зокрема на те, що родина власника ще не складає необхідне для визнання незалежності населення острова, Ренато Баррос заявив, що отримав кілька запитів про надання подвійного громадянства та надання дворянських титулів, з тим щоб князівство відповідало усім вимогам для визнання незалежною державою: люди, частина яких є діаспорою, ефективна влада і територія, хоча б мала.Право на відповідь: Незалежний острівець - (не) утопія. - Diário de Notícias da Madeira, 6 жовтня 2010. Національним днем держави встановлено 3 жовтня - дата відчуження від Португалії в 1903 році. У грудні 2015 року князівство прийняло як офіційну валюту.Крихітний острів біля узбережжя Португалії став першою країною з біткойном як офіційною валютою. SiliconANGLE Раніше князем висловлювалися наміри впровадити власну валюту під назвою понто ("понтіньїнський конто"). Словом "понто" називаються також громадяни князівства. 8 жовтня 2018 року Князь Ренато Баррос заявив, що разом з командою працює над рамками для встановлення подальших контактів з урядом Мадейри.Team is working to establish contacts with the island of Madeira Forte de SJ 20170124.jpg|Князівство Понтінья в січні 2017 року Renato-Barros-Pontinha2.jpg|Князівство Понтінья з моря Тераса з портетом князя.jpg|Тераса з портретом князя Камера форту.jpg|Камера форту Посилання Джерела * Офіційний сайт Князівства Понтінья * Офіційний сайт фільму "Суверенна мрія" * Сторінка фільму "Суверенна мрія" на Фейсбуці Див. також * Гільєрме да Ломелліна * Лузофонія Категорія:Протестні мікронації